fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Frelia
The Kingdom of Frelia is a custom civilization made by Lord of Admirals & SilentSkye. Innes requires Gods & Kings. Tana does not require any of the DLC. Steam Workshop Page Strategy Innes Innes is a loyal but competitive leader who primarily uses a combination of war and espionage to get what he wants. He's not as hateful as some Fire Emblem villain civs, but he doesn't give forgiveness or friendship easily so be sure to stay on his good side. He is fairly deceptive, so watch out for backstabbing if he's had issues with you in the past. Innes's Frelia is geared toward the mid to late game and using spies effectively to create strong armies while countering enemy spying. Make sure to keep you spies in enemy capitals to maximize the experience new units recieve, using diplomats if you can't steal techs. The spyworks plus the unique ability will help reduce spying in your cities. 'Tana' Dawn of Man Innes Blessings of Latona upon you Innes, Prince of Frelia and master of its renowned spies and archers. Despite your age, you have led your nation through an intense war with the nation of Grado, coming to the rescue of your neighbor Renais at a most dire hour. Your analytical and critical mindset have been invaluable in times of need. Your actions prevented the Demon King from returning to the land of Magvel, and ensured the continued prosperity of your land and others. Frelia is in need of your tactical hand again. New threats to its safety are rising. It's time for you to take up leadership of Frelia again, and with your Archers and Spies, guide it into a new age. Can you forge an empire that will stand the test of time? Tana Unique Attributes History Magvel Frelia is one of the five countries of Magvel which protects a sacred stone and housed said stone inside the Tower of Valni. Frelia's sacred stone was destroyed during the Demon King War when Grado forces stormed the tower. Frelia is revered for its Pegasi who call the land their home. The Frelian military trains excellent Pegasus Knights who act as scouts and messengers as well as fierce fighters. The Pegasi of Frelia gather in a place call Walles Forrest. Frelia is regarded as having the best military in Magvel, with rigorous training regimens to strengthen their soldier’s bodies. The military favors Pegasus for mobility, archers for range, and soldiers or knights for front line troops. They have relatively few Calvary compared to other nations. Frelia's spy network is also very large and, under the leadership of Innes, is responsible for effective counter offensive and defensive strategies. Frelia was the first nation to declare war on the Kingdom of Grado during the Demon King War after Grado led a surprise invasion on Frelia's longtime ally Renais. Frelian troops led by prince Innes met Grado forces head on while the noble twins of Renais were helped into safety. Spies allowed Frelia to stay ahead of Grado's every move and halt the invasion, but a small Grado force was still able to penetrate Frelia's defenses and destroy its sacred stones. Prince Innes and Princess Tana joined the army of Renais as they fought back the forces of Grado, uncovered a plot to reawaken the Demon King by prince Lyon of Grado, and succeeded in vanquishing Lyon and the demon king with the final Sacred Stone. Innes Famed for his immense skill with a bow and strategy, Innes was the prince of the kingdom of Frelia before succeeding his father, Hayden, as King of Frelia. His resourcefulness and tactical prowess helped him build a court of loyal vassals that served to lead Frelia to greater prosperity. When Innes was a boy, a foreign archer of great renown visited Frelia's palace to display his skills for the king. Young Innes challenged the man, matching his skills with the foreigner's. The two scored many perfect shots before Innes bested the tired foreigner. Innes is extremely brash, arrogant, and proud. He harbors an intense, one sided rivalry with Prince Ephraim of Renais, and often challenges Ephraim to test their skills or resolve arguments. Tana Tana joins the army in order to accompany her friends and older brother to war, having trained under Syrene and Vanessa. The circumstances vary depending on which path you take: in Ephraim's path, she runs away from home and is captured when she was tracking Ephraim's group after they leave Frelia, but in Eirika's path, she directly goes to Eirika and asks to join her troops. Tana is cheery, sociable, a little naïve and appears to harbor a crush on her old friend Ephraim, although she envies Ephraim and Eirika's close sibling relationship and wishes her own relationship with the stoic, arrogant Innes was closer. Her happiness and sociability seem to spread to others, as she is able to become friends with Marisa even though she is noticeably unsociable; this is also seen in Ephraim's path, when she recruits the angry and hurt Cormag by basically sweet-talking him into re-considering his conflicted loyalty to Vigarde as well as his thoughts on Duessel's defection. She also strongly refuses to have people taking care of her, wishing to be seen as more of an adult than a young girl in battle and determined to not let her princess status keep her away from the harsh reality. Her pegasus is named Achaeus, named by Syrene, a pegasus knight, who she seems to idolize and treats her as sort of a mentor towards her. Music Innes Peace - Rise Above (remastered by 0rangaStang) War - Truth, Hope and Despair (remastered by 0rangaStang) Dawn of Man - With the Wind (remastered by 0rangaStang) 'Tana' Peace - Reunion (remastered by 0rangaStang ) War - Truth, Hope and Despair (remastered by 0rangaStang) Dawn of Man - Dawn of Man - With the Wind (remastered by 0rangaStang) Mod Support 'Innes' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Protective & Inventive *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Ice *Fire Emblem True Start Location - Gaint, Magvel *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Church of Latona *Weapon Triangle Advantage 'Tana' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Creative & Mercantile *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Ice *Fire Emblem True Start Location - Gaint, Magvel *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Church of Latona *Weapon Triangle Advantage Screenshots ' InnesSetUp.jpg|Innes in the "Set-Up Game" screen. InnesDOM.jpg|Innes' Dawn of Man image. InnesLeaderScene.jpg|Innes' Leader Scene. InnesInGame.jpg|Innes In-Game. 00 TanaSetUp.jpg|Tana on the "Set-Up Game" screen. 01 TanaDOM.jpg|Tana's Dawn of Man image. 02 TanaDiplo.jpg|Tana's Diplomacy screen featuring her unique greeting with Innes. 03 TanaInGame.jpg|Tana In game with for Cordial Knights. ' Credits Innes * Lord of Admirals - Author. * Kiang - SQL assistance. * Chrisy15 - LUA assistance. Tana * SilentSkye - Author * Lord of Admirals - Art. * Kiang - Model for the Cordial Knight. Category:Civilizations Category:Magvel Category:Civs by Lord of Admirals Category:Civs by SilentSkye Category:Civs that favor Culture Category:Civs that Favor Gold Category:Civs that favor Espionage